Alicia Rivera
Alicia Rivera is the beta (Second in command) of The Pretty Committee, and best friends with Massie Block, Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory and later in the books, Claire Lyons. Alicia is the daughter of Len Rivera and Nadia Rivera. Due to her dark hair, tan skin, and certain enhanced female attributes she is often referred to as an exotic beauty. In an early novel of the series she tries to make a clique like Massie's, but she ends up almost losing her true friends. The Series Best Friends For Never Alicia befriends Olivia Ryan, who is not a part of the PC, at Massie and Claire's boy-girl Halloween party. Olivia and Alicia team up for the OCD Fashion Week Uniform Contest and propose the students wear Ralph Lauren blazers, jeans, and strappy sandals. Massie, Dylan, Kristen and Claire all team up and go against Alicia and Olivia. They clearly get more hits than Alicia. So, in a desperate attempt, she cheats and switches the PC's ballots to hers. Massie finds out that she did this but doesn't say anything to Alicia. She decides she'll lay low and strike later. In the end, the PC (now featuring Claire to replace Alicia) confronts the principal and tells of Alicia's act of cheating and convinces her not to go uniform so they don't have to wear Alicia's Ralph Lauren outfits. Revenge of the Wannabes Alicia is "so over" being the beta and is ready to step out and shine as an alpha. She forms the Unbelievably Pretty Committee with Olivia Ryan. The pair recruit Coral McAdams, also known as Strawberry, to replace Dylan, and Kori Gedman to play the role of Kristen. Alicia is "Massie" and Olivia is the "Alicia" . She also manages to secure a Teen People modeling contract for their holiday edition, but all fails when Massie crashes Alicia's modeling party. They make amends, and Alicia falls back into the Pretty Committee's hold, ditching Kori and Strawberry but still staying friends with Olivia. Also, Alicia tries to set up Cam and Claire, who like each other, but Massie also likes Cam at the time and gets in the way. Alicia starts to like Cam's older brother Harris and tries to make him like her back by getting him free tickets to the Strokes concert. Harris already has another girl he's taking to the concert, though, and Alicia realizes she'll never have a shot at Harris, who is four years older than her. Invasion of the Boy Snatchers After a long vacation in Spain, Alicia returns home with her cousin, Nina. Massie Block had seen all of the pictures of Nina and declared her an LBR. Once Nina arrives she changes her look to a beautiful person from Spain. In a sub-plot, Alicia ends up doing something about her crush, new student Josh Hotz. At the end, Alicia humiliates Nina and sends her back to Spain. Claire kisses Josh by accident, but Alicia does not know and still likes Josh. But there is a kick to all of this. The Pretty Committee Strikes Back The girls head off to a camping trip with the boys of Briarwood. Alicia finds out Claire kissed Josh (her crush), and she gives Claire a taste of her own medicine by not informing Cam of Claire's "Change of Plans" note and trying to kiss a "stood up" Cam. At the end the girls get expelled from school because they ran away from Dylan's mother and Mr. Myner, the chaperones of the trip. Dial L for Loser Alicia, Massie, and Claire go to Hollywood in hopes of winning a role in the movie "Dial L for Loser". But when Claire starts getting the spotlight, Alicia and Massie become amateur reporters on behalf of the Daily Grind, they plan to expose Claire. They lie and trash her bathroom with stuff such as tampons, and athlete's foot cream. They claimed that Claire had body and beauty issues. After, they are invited to her co-star's house, and end up on the cover of US Weekly.They then find out that he was just getting embarrasing pictures of them (Alicia with a booger and Massie picking a wedgie.) Later, they all make up in the hotel room, bonding over the free clothes given to Claire. When they return home there are cutouts of Alicia and Massie made from the girls of OCD. It's Not Easy Being Mean The Pretty Committee must find a key to obtain the most glamorous clubhouse but unlike any other year, the 8th Grade alpha Skye decides to twist things around and make it a race by giving this message to more than one committee. Alicia tries to help Massie obtain the key by getting a list of the boys that Skye has kissed.. Sealed with a Diss The girls at first don't understand what's so good about the room, but then they find the TV that shows the boys in their ESP class. They even ditch class to escape to the room. At first, Alicia is bothered by Josh's freakishly clean room, but starts developing a relationship with Josh after she finds out that his sister was doing all the cleaning. In the end of the book, Alicia is the only one with a legitimate date to Skye's party. Alicia (Summer Collection) Alicia goes to Spain expecting to hang with Nina's older twin sisters, but they ditch her and become GR girls. Alicia accidently runs into a statue that Spain treasures and finds herself having to pay off the bill working with her least favorite cousin, Nina. A boy keeps asking to talk to her and being very annoying! She keeps ignoring him. Nina is mean a few times, but at the end Alicia and Nina become friends; and she realizes who the annoying guy was, and they fall in love. Bratfest at Tiffany's When Alicia sees her crush Josh Hotz, she is reluctant to hang out with him due to the fact that she swore to swear off boys in the 8th Grade. She can't resist the temptation any more and starts seeing him secretly.When Massie finds out Alicia is dating Josh, she is kicked out of the Pretty Committee and decides to make her own committee of replacements only this time she's Massie, Olivia (is her), Strawberry (Dylan), and Kori (Kristen). At the end of the book, she rejoins the Pretty Committee. P.S. I Loathe You Massie forms a cheerleading squad called the Socc-Hers for soccer so she can "stalk" her crush, Dempsey. Alicia is thrilled, but not for long. She tries to make Massie listen to her about cheer routines, since she is a dancer and knows more about it than Massie, but Massie, used to always being on top, does not listen. She creates her own cheerleading squad, the Heart Nets, near the end of the book. Massie finds out and Alicia gets kicked out of the Socc-Hers (which later fails) and the Pretty Committee. Alicia tries to explain to Massie that she's only trying to be The Alpha in dance and not in reality. Massie, on the other hand, won't take it and leaves. Boys R Us Alicia is sick and tired of Massie's controlling ways and has quit the Pretty Committee. In the beginning of the book, Principal Burns has announced the Briarwood School reopening, leaving the Heart-Nets, the cheerleading squad that Alicia made in the ending of the last book, with no purpose. So, she plans to make a new group, something thats never been done, a boy-girl Clique, containing her, Dylan, Kristen, Claire, Derrick Harrington (Dylan's new crush/boyfriend),Cam, Josh and Dempsey,called the Soul-M8s. Even though Massie's new group, MAC, is beating her, she plans group activities with them, that fails. She plans a dinner party for the Soul-M8s, which ultimately fails when they leave for Massie's charity. In the end, the Pretty Commitee reforms in the store of Massie's new crush, Landon Crane, whose mom made "Bark Jacobs." These Boots are Made For Stalking Alicia does not like Josh once she realizes they wear the same clothing size, so she 'upgrades' to a ninth grader. My Little Phony Alicia is not allowed to shop between Thanksgiving and Christmas if she wants to go to the Spanish Rivera. She also never leaves Massie's side. A Tale of Two Pretties Alicia gets her fortune told by Hermia, the woman who predicted the Pretty Committee would come together in the first place. She finds out she will be alpha of the Pretty Committee soon and gets scared, trying not to take lead in anything, since the new Alicia is a BFL (Beta for LIfe). At the end, Massie moves to England and Alicia is alpha of the Pretty Committee, though she says Massie could move to the moon and she'd still be Westchester's alpha and the first person Alicia would try to impress. She also starts tapdancing even more. Personality Alicia is both pretty and mean, just like Massie. She loves to gossip, and is usually leading in gossip points. Adults love her "sweet" personality, and she's a flirt around boys. It is shown that Alicia wants to be a reporter when she grows up, though she is pretty enough for modeling. Alicia also knows a lot about law because her father is a famous and wealthy lawyer. She's also sneaky and "Alicias" her way into things. Her dream is to win Massie's throne one day and rule the Pretty Committee, although this changes after she discovers that being alpha is hard in Boys R Us. One of Alicia's hobbies is to dance at Body Alive Dance Studio Squad (also known as B.A.D.S.S.) Family Alicia Rivera's family is the wealthiest of the whole Pretty Committee and has the largest house. She is Spanish and American. Her dad, Len Rivera, is a lawyer and her mom is former Spanish model Nadia Rivera. Her maternal cousins live in Spain, and consist of twins Celia, Isobel, and Nina. Massie has been known to make fun of Alicia and call her "Fannish", or fake Spanish (although that doesn't make sense because Alicia is still half Spanish) because of Len changing his last name "Rivers" to "Rivera" so that Nadia's parents would bless their marriage. Love Life Best Friends For Never- Alicia and Olivia are rumored to like Derrick Harrington, who they chased around the Halloween party all night and then emailed and texted him all throughout the week. It is unknown if she actually likes him, though. Revenge of the Wannabes- Alicia flirts with and crushes on Harris Fisher, Cam's older brother. Eventually Harris only used her to get concert tickets and was going out with an older girl named Angela. Invasion of the Boy Snatchers- Alicia develops a crush on Josh Hotz and plans on asking him to the Valentines Dance, but Alicia's sexy older cousin Nina steals him for her own. At the end of the book, Claire kisses Josh, and Alicia doesn't find out- yet. The Pretty Committee Strikes Back- Alicia finds out Claire kissed Josh, so she tries to kiss Cam Fisher only to make Claire jealous. Josh still likes Claire but Claire likes Cam, so Josh starts to like Alicia. Sealed with a Diss- Alicia, after spying on the boys through ESP, dismisses Josh for having a bizzarely clean room. Then it is revealed that Josh's sister is the one that cleans his room. So Alicia starts liking him again; she and Josh go to eighth grade alpha Skye Hamilton's Famous Couples end-of-the-year party. She and Josh are the only couples in the Pretty Committee that don't break up at the party. 'Alicia (Summer Collection)-' Over summer break in Spain, Alicia falls for !jI! the Spanish celebrity, but he is never mentioned again in the series when she returns back to Westchester in August. 'Bratfest at Tiffany's-' Alicia and Josh secretly start dating and she doesn't want Massie to know because The Pretty Committee is on a boyfast. Massie finds out and kicks Alicia out of the clique briefly, but Alicia is then allowed to rejoin when Massie calls off the boyfast. 'These Boots Are Made for Stalking-' Alicia and the rest of The Pretty Committee (besides Claire) upgrade to ninth-grade crushes, and Alicia starts to like one of Landon Crane's friends. Appearence Alicia is stunningly beautiful. Alicia is describled as having perfect tan skin. Her beautiful eyes are dark brown and super sexy. Alicia always wears Ralph Lauren. Her long hair is usually wavy or straight and is said at first to be "dark and glossy". In many of the first books, Alicia has been described as having black hair, but in My Little Phony, her hair is described as brown. Also in the film, Alicia is portrayed as a brunette. She also has C-cup breasts, which she is self-conscious of (though girls wish for them and guys like them). Fun Facts * Alicia's favorite words are "point," "heart," "opposite of," "Done, done, and DONE!" and "given." * When she comes back from Spain, she overuses Spanish words such as "loco," "amigo," and "fiesta." * She hates running and any form of sports, except dancing and cheerleading. * At OCD, she has her own newscast and reports the news for their lunchtime news brief. * She takes dance lessons and feels that it is the only thing she is better than Massie at. * She and Olivia Ryan are known as "The Twenty" since they're both tens, Alicia being the exotic and sultry beauty, and Olivia being the all-American hottie. * Her signature scent is Angel perfume. * Her favorite designer is Ralph Lauren. * Massie thinks she has bad shoe sense when she comes back from Spain (i.e. open-toed boots). * Her real last name is Rivers, not Rivera, her dad changed it to make Alicia's grandparents approve of him marrying their daughter (Alicia's mom). * She is described as a "rare and exotic beauty." * She is thought to be the prettiest of the Pretty Committee. * She gets almost any guy she wants. * In two of the books, she tries to form a clique. She wants to be an alpha but doesn't really have what it takes. She is also not as self-centered as Massie is. * She plans to be a TMZ gossip anchor in the future. * She is modeled by Samantha Betzag in the Clique book covers. * She is the beta (or second in command) of the Pretty Committee. * Alicia wishes she was Alpha (or in charge) Of the Pretty Committe, but in "Boys R Us" she realizes that being Alpha is hard work. * Her model and actress portrayers have the same first name (Samantha). * She is possibly the captain of the Body Alive Dance Studio Squad because Skye is at Alphas, and Alicia is her backup.